1364 DR
* In Waterdeep, droughts, increased monster activity, and political unrest plague the city in the months before Midsummer. A green dragon named Grimnoshtadrano, the Riddling Dragon of the High Forest, and a mad bard and ex-Harper named Iriador "Garnet" Wintermist disrupt Shieldmeet, which nearly upsets the Lord's Rule. * Lord Uthrain of the Great Dale is killed in what is believed to be a hunting accident. Lord Uthlain inherits the throne after his father. Although the death is initially blamed on rangers in the Forest of Lethyr, a band of adventurers discovers the real killers to be agents of the Shadowmasters of Telflamm, who were working to destabilize Uthmere. * Telflamm is occupied by the Sharkjaws, a pirate fleet commanded by Evgruth the Red. Evgruth extorts huge sums from the merchant's council to spare Telflamm's trade. * The Cult of the Dragon cell in Sembia increases hostilities against the Zhentarim, by raiding caravans and trying to seize control of a number of trade routes. * Pasha Balik is assassinated in his bed by an agent of the Knights of the Shield. * Wulfgar, long held captive by the demon Errtu and thought dead by his friends, is released from the Abyss and returned to Faerûn. He rejoins the Companions of the Hall, and they banish Errtu from the world and back to the Abyss again. * The Companions journey to Spirit Soaring hoping that Cadderly might be able to finally destroy Crenshinibon, the Crystal Shard. * The evil power of the shadow-stone corrupts Caledan Caldorien, a Harper, and begins to transform him into the Shadowking. Caledan releases three shadevari servants. His former adventuring companions destroy the creatures, save Caledan, and prevent the Shadowking's return. * The Masked Lady of Selgaunt, a mysterious socialite who has never shown her face in nine years of living there, foils an attempted robbery on her person during a party. She is shot at when her mask is removed and all assembled think her (incorrectly) to be a mind flayer. She survives the attack and jumps off a balcony, never to be seen again. Her true species is debated for years to come. * Amn establishes a second colony further inland in Maztica, named Qoral after an old native town nearby. Their purpose is to develop trade between New Amn and the natives of the west. * The first ships from Faerûn not from Amn dock at Helmsport in Maztica. * Failed explorations and attacks by wild elves reduce the number of Flaming Fist mercenaries in Helmsport by two-thirds. The Flaming Fist later builds Fort Flame north of Kultaka, but it remains under siege. * Borlin of the Iron House inspires a large number of dwarven warriors to form the Mithril Legion and embark on a quest to reclaim the lost Mines of Tethyamar, near the Dalelands. They march out of Tilverton, travel north-west, but are not heard from again. In fact, their assault is successful, but the army is lost and wiped out. * The sultan of Hafayah is poisoned. In the following bloody conflict most of his children are killed, too, leaving under-age Prince Saba as ruler, with Father Uqban min Najm acting as regent. * The sage Terithus of Athkatla publishes the chapbook Red Her Valor, about the heroics of the Red Knight as a mortal during the Time of Troubles. * Claddart of Candlekeep publishes "Things I Have Observed". * Recognizing the Masked Lady of Selgaunt’s mask to be the Mask of Mysteries, the family of its previous owner offers a 100,000 gold piece reward for its return but within a month it is on sale in Scornubel and the focal point of several fights between Maskarran thieves. It is eventually lost. * This year is known as the Year of Lords in the Black Chronology. ;Novels * Crypt of the Shadowking * Elfsong * Passage to Dawn * Silver Shadows * The Silent Blade * The Veiled Dragon ;Short Stories * Realms of the Dragons II ** "The Hunting Game" Appendix Notes References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}